


Puck to the rescue

by Dananickerson82



Series: Glee Drabbles [41]
Category: Glee
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:15:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26415505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dananickerson82/pseuds/Dananickerson82
Summary: Puck comes back at Jake's request to help Unique with some of the girls that are bulllying her.
Series: Glee Drabbles [41]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1912693
Kudos: 7





	Puck to the rescue

** Puck and Unique **

“Heard someone here’s having a reputation problem,” Puck said as he walked into the music room. Jake perked up – he had called Puck to help with Unique being bullied.

“Glad you came bro,” Jake greeted.

“What on earth did you do Jake?” Unique groaned.

“Woah,” Puck said. “You’re looking good. Hormones are doing you good.”

“Um, thank?” she said, confused.

“Look, I’m still a stud around this place,” Puck explained. “I’m gonna kiss you in the lunch room. Then you can turn me down. The gals will respect you for it and I get some action because they feel bad for me. So it’s a win-win.”

“Boy you crazy,” Unique laughed. “But it’s a better plan than the boys going to beat the breaks off people.”

“See, that’s why he called me in for reinforcements,” Puck said.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o**

It all went down just like Puck said. He was truly a good kisser. She publicly turned him down and she could almost see her standing rise in their eyes.


End file.
